Wilhelmina
"On the bright side, I'm no longer stuck behind a desk..." ''-- Wilhelmina to Tsumugi in their C Support. '''Wilhelmina '(ヴィルヘルミーネ Uiruherumīne) is a playable unit in Fire Emblem: Fates, and an ally on all routes. She is voiced by Aoi Koga in the Japanese version and Courtnee Draper in the English version. Profile Wilhelmina is a maid who served as librarian at the Nohrian royal archives. Though Wilhelmina was born to a prosperous family of Nestrian merchants, her desire to be independent led her to pursue an academic career, eventually leading to her role in Nohr. Wilhelmina chooses to follow Corrin in every route after hearing stories of Corrin's kindness and just nature, electing to come to their aid in Chapter 14 of Conquest ''and Chapter 17 of ''Revelation. She can be persuaded to join their cause in Chapter 16 of Birthright. Past She notes she does not remember much of her childhood but she supposedly was "a firecracker of a kid" according to her parents. Wilhelmina mentions her love of the arts started at a young age as well. Her academic performance is also noted to have outshined that of her siblings. Wilhelmina states things were not as idyllic as they seemed: she chose to leave the comfort of her home after one of her siblings admitted to abusing her in her childhood. Despite her passion for creative pursuits, she felt she lacked the determination necessary to make a living off of them. She turned her attention to her studies and with hard work she was able to secure a position in the Nohrian royal archive. Present Personal problems aside, Wilhelmina seeks to be a comforting presence in Corrin's army. She often tries to look out for younger members of the army and often offers her assistance when she thinks it could be wanted. She is unused to physical battles and is unknowingly reckless as a result of panicking. Even so, Wilhelmina's experience reading the Nohrian royal archive's primers on strategy coupled with the Hoshidan war manuals she collected in her youth make her a decent strategist. Wilhelmina is shown to have a great interest in both Hoshidan and Nohrian culture. She enjoys food, illustrations, poems, and fashions from both nations. Her academic research studied their different social customs and past engagements. It pains her to see the havoc the conflict between the two countries has wrought upon Nestra and the rest of the world. Personality Wilhelmina values independence and adventure. She is relatively open-minded, mentioning that she prefers to “try everything at least once.” She has been shown to get lost in thought or daydream rather often. Wilhelmina projects a sense of motherly wisdom. She has high empathy. Wilhelmina has difficulty setting emotional boundaries. She is overly anxious about how her actions affect other people. Emotional conflict is another one of her defining faults. She struggles to mediate between her head and her heart. Oftentimes her instincts and worries tend to lead her to assume the worst and make extreme decisions. She has difficulty reading the intentions of others. This is part of the reason she is so concerned with how well liked she is or how to best maintain a good reputation. She can be stubborn and resentful. Her strong empathy can lead to a desire to withdraw after seeing others experience great distress. Wilhelmina is also sensitive to her own feelings, though she finds this part of herself shameful. Even so, she is organized and ambitious. While she has many goals, her perfectionism often prevents her from achieving them. She is skilled at appealing to the emotions of others: something she uses to provide comfort to others or maintain a strong public image. Wilhelmina finds purpose through creativity and providing and receiving emotional comfort. In Game Base Stats As an Ally (Conquest Chapter 14 - Voice of Paradise, Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames) As an Enemy (Birthright Chapter 16 - Pleasure Palace) As an Enemy (Heirs of Fate) Growth Rates Default Rates: Rates as a Maid: Rates as a Strategist: Rates as a Priestess: Rates as an Onmyoji: Max Stat Modifiers Routes Birthright Wilhelmina can be recruited after choosing the 'talk' option with the Avatar in Chapter 16, Pleasure Palace. Note, if she is attacked the 'talk' option will disappear. Conquest Wilhelmina joins as an allied unit automatically during the 1st turn of Chapter 14, Voice of Paradise. She has a brief line of dialogue informing the Avatar that she has come to their aid. Revelations Wilhelmina automatically joins as an allied unit in Chapter 17, Black Flames. Class Sets Standard Sets friendship sets: Fatesona & Canon |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Birthright/Revelation(OC)= |-|Conquest/Revelation(OC)= partner sets |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Birthright/Revelation (Canon)= Quotes Refer to Wilhelmina Quotes Personal Skill Gracious '(お手伝い ''Otetsudai "Helper") - When Wilhelmina heals a unit, she and the target receive +3 luck and skill for the following turn. Roster Entry A Nestrian maid who loves and hates in equal measure. She comes from a wealthy family. Her good intentions often lead to trouble. She has the best sense of direction. Born on 2/23. Possible Endings '''Wilhelmina - Quaintrelle Married: While Wilhelmina focused on her new family, she continued her artistic pursuits. Unmarried: The records of Wilhelmina's life stopped after the war ended. Whatever she might have accomplished has been lost to time. Etymology Wilhelmina is the feminine form of the Dutch and German name Wilhelm. It means "will, desire" and "helmet protection," likely referencing Wilhelmina's protective inclination. Trivia * Wilhelmina and Kid have the same birthday, February 23rd. * Content Warning: csa, incest. ** Wilhelmina is a survivor of COCSA and incest. The repeated abuse at an older sibling's hand is what drove her to leave her home. Gallery winnie tired.png Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Character